Fade To Black
by Angel338
Summary: She has lost the will to live, simply nothing more to give. But she was always waiting for something or someone that never came.
1. Wolf and Men

Well, this is my first fic so there should be a lot of wrong grammar and stuff like that, but be patient because I'll do my best. This story should seem to you like an EnishixKaoru fic but it isn't. In future you will see... Anyway I started to write this fic after my heart's broken so it should be a lot of sadness, plus I was listening to metallica's black album songs (METALLICA!!!!), so this is why the first chapter and the fic have names of metallica's songs. I'm not excepting many reviews because this chapter is only the beginning and the fic is going to get better more ahead. Read and enjoy! Lots of kisses!!!!! Angel338

Note: I don't own any of this characters, I only change a litlle bit of their behavior for this story! And lyrics from the songs are not mine: they belong to metallica.  
  
Chapter one: of wolf and men by Angel338  
  
There she was again. That edge standing in front of her was too close now. She knew it. But didn't try to fight it. She just wanted that. To jump to the cliff and die. Nobody was going to miss her anyway. So why not?  
She was watching throw the large big windows of her office, her forehead pressed against the cold material as she was trying to keep herself from falling.

"Kaoru are you okay?" a tall and very beautiful woman asked as she opened her office. But she never got an answer. Instead there was a cold silence as Kaoru was staring at the crowd from the bar. "Well are you going to answer me or not??" the tall women asked as she stood in front of a black metallic modern desk.

"What do you want Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked in a very weak voice, with no move from her position.

"Somebody is looking for you down there. I think is Yukushiro. He must come here to get you home." Megumi said as she grabbed some little plastic bag that was in the desk. "What is this??"

"What do you think it is Megumi? Tell him to get the f#% out of here before I send someone to. I will not go home with him."

"Why are you taking LSD?" Megumi asked this time in a very angry tone.

"C'mon you are not my babysitter and I do whatever I want. Leave me alone! " Megumi was now completely taken aback from Kaoru's words. Not saying that she was totally hurt.

"Ok. But you know that this is stupid. You don't need this s#%!" she said has she thrown the bag to Kaoru. Kaoru didn't measure her words but it was fine for her. She was always alone in that dark place when nobody was there. She was all alone. She finally set in her desk has she lighted a cigarette. God how she wanted to die! She wanted to vanish. She was so alone even if she was surrounded by a mafia loyal to her father. But it was OK. It didn't matter to her.  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door. She didn't bother to look because she already knew who it was. She just stood sit and calmly smoking her cigarette.

"Kaoru-san I came here to pick you home. But Megumi-san told me that you don't want to come home. Can I ask why?" a tall and very beautiful blonde- palled men asked Kaoru. His eyes scanned her for a brief moment full of worried. "You are pale Kaoru. Are you feeling alright? Why don't you answer me?"

"I'm fine don't bother to ask and pretend that you care! Get the f#$% out of here before I call the security!!! Let me be alone!"

"I don't think that you should stay alone in a place like this Kaoru. And you father send me to get you. He is very worried. You should get home."

"Enishi please leave! I am fine, and if I want to get home I have a car and I get home alone ok?"

"Fine. But we will escort you home if you don't mind." Enishi said as he walked to the door and close it behind without even waiting for an answer. Now Kaoru was mad. How dare he think of her as a ten year child that she was a long time ago!? She has grown up dammit!! Why did he refuse to see!!!??  
Suddenly a sound of a guitar sounded in her ears waking her from her day dream. Drums played hard and fast, and the song was calling her:  
  
_After the new day's mist I run _

_After the new day's mist I've come _

_I hunt, therefore I am _

_Harvest the land _

_Taking of the fallen lamb  
_  
Her song, she thought. How she love it. She didn't notice that the music was taken her back to the bar. The door of her office opened and she walk throw the stairs as a day dream. And she heard it again:  
  
_Shape shift, nose to the wind _

_Shape shift, feeling I've been _

_Move swift, all senses clean Earth's gift _

_Back to the meaning, back to the meaning of Life_.  
  
When she noticed she was already in the crowd. The bodies pumping up to her, sweaty, dirty. And then there it was. Enishi. Looking to her with worry in is eyes. But more than that. With something that she could not describe.  
  
Enishi was starting to get out from the stupid noise from the bar when his eyes guide hide to the back. She was there. Kaoru. He didn't notice how beautiful she has become in this past years serving her father. Her black long hair, smooth, dark has she was all to her right side covering almost her right eye. Her face was so angelical, pale with two big blue eyes. Oh God how he wanted her in that moment. She slowly walk to him and stopped as they were nose to nose. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and kissed her like it was a need to breath. She responded with an equal fever. When they both knew they were again in her office. Kaoru pulled him in to her black modern sofa and went in top of him. Taking his black t-shirt she started to kiss his muscular body. It was too much to him. He grabbed her and rolled in top of her and started to take her black dress.  
  
Megumi saw the scene from the exit door and couldn't help but to smile. They were both like a dog and a cat. Always fighting, two egos that didn't know that they were in love. But Enishi has hurt Kaoru a long time ago. Maybe she will forget it this time. She needed Enishi has Enishi needed her.

"Well I wish you both a lot of luck. You will need it." She whispered to herself has she was walking of the bar.  
  
Enishi collapsed on top of her. Sweat covering both of their bodies as he lay there, in top of her. His head on her constantly raising chest, listening her heart beat fast and fast, but slowing in every minute that passed.

"We shouldn't have done this." Enishi finally said after some time on silence.

"Why?" Kaoru asked with her eyes full of exhaustion.

"Because you are my boss's daughter. This is forbidden."

"You know pretty well that I'm not his daughter. So this is not forbidden."

"You are his daughter even if you don't want it." Enishi said as he gives a kiss in Kaoru's breast. He got up to her face and traces a finger on her features. "God you're so beautiful... But we can't do this. It's a matter of ethic. We cannot involve..."

"So don't." Kaoru finally said as she pushed Enishi from her. He fell on the cold floor looking to her, surprised. "For you I'll never be more then a pathetic child that will always be eternally stupid and ugly, oh and right now you discover that I am a whore too. Just get out of here; I can go home by myself."

"You father give me orders to escort you home." He said as he zipped his back jeans.

"Did he give you orders to screw me also? Or am I a bonus?" Kaoru said as she lighted a cigarette. Her eyes never leaving his. She was doing it again. Driving him mad. She dresses herself and got to the exit of the bar.

"Hey Kaoru where are you going?" a women, big and muscular asked her.

"Jen close the bar for me ok. I need to go home. I'm tired." She said as she walked off the door.

"Anything you say boss. Good night."  
  
She walked next to her black Porsche and opens it. She enters the car and drive off.

"Why did I do this? I give him exactly what he wanted and I was supposed to let him suffer! You're stupid hormones Kaoru Kea! And he humiliated you and you let him! I can believe I did this. F#$%! Now you really are a whore." Kaoru thought to herself as she was getting to the Kea's mansion.

"Good night Miss. Kaoru." The security guards saluted her.

"Good night." She answered.

Has the big iron gates open she drove throw an almost endless road that was surrounded by a huge garden with all flowers that you could imagine. But finally she got to the mansion. She parked the Porsche and another guard opened the front door. She got to the stairs and got to her bedroom.  
Her bedroom was almost of the size of an apartment. All white with two huge windows that give access to a balcony where you could see a big back garden and a pool. Her bed was equally big with too big black pillows in an iron black bed. There was also a desk with a computer with a big screen and there were some papers that were all messed up on the desk. She took off her dress and took a quick shower in the private bathroom. When she was done she dresses her silk-dress pyjama and went to her bed.  
  
Enishi left the bar and didn't saw Kaoru's black Porsche and went completely mad. 

"That kid!!!! God how I hate her!!!!" he thought to himself. But the feelings of the night before were still fresh on his mind. He had never felt so good in his life, and he already had is quote of sex. How this child could left him like that. Then it suddenly it hit him.  
  
_I cannot be involved.  
_  
He already was caught up in her web. How could she do that to him? She was the child that he saved ten years ago. That little kid...  
  
_The rain... The shadows... an angel .   
_  
Kaoru was tossing and turning on her bed. The strange dream was hitting her gain.  
  
_She was standing in a sakura's garden. Pink and white petals were flowing in the wind. She was feeling so peaceful like she never did before. She didn't even remember seeing sakura's trees before! _

_"Kaoru-chan you should go home now. It is cold outside and you will catch a cold." A voice of a man no more then 16 told her._  
  
Suddenly she woke up.

"Who is this man that I'm always dreaming about? Why do I feel so peaceful when he talks to me?" Kaoru whispered to herself has she got up and reached to the windows. It was already morning. "Who are you stranger?" she asked to no one.  
  
Hummmmmmmm! Who the stranger would be? Why does Kaoru have these strange dreams?? Why Enishi refuse to accept his feelings for Kaoru and why is she always so mad at him??? See you all in the next chapter!!!! Please review and tell me wat you think!!!!!!


	2. Sad but true

Hi!!!! I'm back!!!!!! I only got one rewierer, but it's cool!!! thanks fe, there is something to you in the end of the chapter. This chapter is going to show you why Kaoru is so cold to Enishi. But the next chapter is better. ;) Ok read and r&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or sad but true lyrics(I wished!!!) Only the plot is mine!!  
  
**In previous chapter:** We met Kaoru Kea, a strange and angry girl that seems to be very unhappy with her life, even if she has everything to be happy. We also met Enishi, a strange man that seems to have an attachment to this girl, even if it is forbidden to him. There is also Megumi Takani, a woman that seems very worried with Kaoru, because she started to take LSD. But the questions still remain: why does Kaoru has such a troubled mind? Why is she always having the same dream? This chapter will only make you find a little piece of the puzzle that I imagine in this fic.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! Angel338  
  
Chapter two: Sad but true  
  
The same question was still echoing in her head. Then it hit her. Today it would make 10 years.Already ten years. So much time. So much pain she had. But she had given up on crying. Crying is for the weak.  
She looked at the clock on her table. 7 am. Oh she could take a hot bath before breakfast.  
  
Enishi was in the big living room of the mansion looking to the burning flames of the fireplace. Scenes from last night still echoing on his mind.  
  
"Why am I feeling like this? Stupid bitch!" he thought only to himself.  
  
"Hey Enishi are you still sleeping men?" a man's voice startled him from his day dream.  
  
"No Sano just thinking about life." Enishi said as he looked to a tall man, well build with brown eyes and spiky hair.  
  
"Thinking about my sis is what you mean!" he answered as he approached to the bar. "Want some?"  
  
"No I was not thinking about you sister Sano."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you as well as my own hands! Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Because I feel nothing for her! That's why."  
  
The hot bath was the best thing for her. She was so less tense! After that she got her bathrobe and got off the bathroom to her bedroom finding a young and pretty girl, with black long hair and green big eyes, which appeared to be no more that 15 sitting on her desk, next to her computer.  
  
"You were late last night K." the voice of the girl was almost childish as she spoke but you could sense a little of maturity on her.  
  
"You are controlling me know Misao?" Kaoru asked as she opened two doors of a cabinet that seemed to be her dressing room.  
  
"No. But dad was worried. You know how he is with the 3 of us. I mean with Sanosouke it's different but with us... well at least tell me that you had fun!!!" the girl said as she finally took her eyes of the LCD screen.  
  
"You can say so." Kaoru asked as she came to her bedroom again with a pair of blue jeans and a white sweeter. "I think I did something wrong last night Misao." She finally said as she knew that this girl was about to ask that something was wrong. She know her too well.  
  
"Something about you and the big boy right?"  
  
"You should try and create one of those lines of spirits and mind reading you know?" Kaoru told in an ironic tone has she finished to comb her hair.  
  
"But what happened??? I sense something VERY good coming!" Misao said as she jumped to Kaoru's bed with her big eyes even more open with excitement.  
  
"You caught me. We made love." Kaoru answered as she put on her high boots.  
  
"You are joking right??? But you said that you would never do that with him!!"  
  
"I think I was wrong. It was also the wrong think to do. But he started it!"  
  
"You see! I've told you he likes you!!"

"Dude you know what is your problem?" Sanosouke asked as he slipped a little more whisky from the glass.  
  
"What is my problem then?" Enishi told as he walked to the big widows of the living room seeing the sunny day that was outside.  
  
"You give to much importance on your job. You don't admit your feelings because you are afraid of my father and how he is going to react." Sano said with a tone of determination in his voice.  
  
Enishi's eyes expanded with surprise. But he was only caught off guard brief moment. His eyes were again on Sano his eyes burning with anger. "You're drunk that's what it is."  
  
"No. I'm very sober. But you know what? My father reads your feelings every day. And hers to. He knows." Sano said as he got up and went to the library, closing the door behind.  
  
Enishi was left alone with his thoughts only to himself. He started to remember. Yes today is going to make 10 years that he found her.  
  
_It was a rainy night. He walked in a dark alley. He went to her girlfriend's house and he has lost the track of time between the sheets. But he was happy. Suddenly he heard a child screaming and crying.  
  
"C'mon give it to me." More screams. "Damme!" the girl scream. "Someone help!" the girl screamed. She had said "Damme" witch means she was Japanese. He walked a little faster and in a dark counter he saw it. A big guy was in top of a little girl starting to tear her already routing ropes. The scene was leaving him sick. Somehow he had to do something.  
  
"Let her go you pig!" he said has he got nearer.  
  
"No way I'm going to let her! She's very beautiful! And she is going to pay for taking off my bread!"  
  
"Leave her now or die" Enishi said as he showed his sword with a golden incision of an eagle on the hilt. As it was magic, the man started to freak and run off like a mad and scared dog.  
Enishi approached the little girl. She was laying on her back her little chest heaving wildly. But she was staring at the sky.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Enishi asked the child. And as he spoke Japanese the girl looked at him. Enishi looked at her eyes, big orbits of a blue sea of purity, kindness but a lot of pain. "Please kind sir kill me. I don't have anything or anyone to live for. I cannot take it anymore." The girl said as she bowed.  
  
"Gomen-nasai! I can't."  
  
"I've lost everything sir. My parents were killed. My house was destroyed! I want to die, want to...want....to.... die" the girl said as she let over a final breath.  
  
Enishi grabbed her. She had a big fever. He decided to go back to the mansion and ask Hiko-san what to do. When he reached the mansion he sends someone to call for him. When Hiko came Enishi he had never saw Hiko with such a worried face. _

_"Call a doctor quickly!!!" Hiko yelled to one of the body guards.  
  
When the doctor came he told Hiko and Enishi that the girl was under nourishment witch means that she most hasn't eaten in a lot of time. She had also scars that were already healed witch means that she was hurt or abused. However she just needed sleep and food.  
  
Enishi could not understand how she could have survived. She was only a child. Hiko then decided that he would take care of this child much for his wife, Christine, dismay.  
  
"Hiko you don't know this girl. She could have a terrible disease and contaminate our little Misao!!" Christine yelled. Christine a tall very beautiful women, with black hair and honey eyes and with an arrogant face.  
  
"It's my decision! The girl is staying and she was already seen by a doctor and he didn't said he had a terrible disease that could kill us all." Hiko said as he watches to an endless papers on his desk. They were in his library.  
  
"Well I'm your wife also! Don't you think that it's my decision too!?" Christine said as he walked to the windows.  
  
"Christine that's it! I have decided that the girl stays and that it's it!!"  
  
They found out, once the girl was better, that her name was Kaoru. When they asked her about her parents she said she didn't remembered. Enishi and Hiko knew that she was lying. But for her to be lying, it's because she was probably involve in something big. Really big.  
After that Enishi just watch Kaoru grow on distance. Time passed like the wind. She was 8 when she had come to this house and from a beautiful little girl she became particularly strange. She had become a little bit more curviest that the normal girls of 13 age and her face was hidden by a big glasses, not to mention that her teenage problems were affecting her :pimples were on her face.  
For that Christine took that has an opportunity to pull Kaoru's ego under and under. Kaoru's was treated equally by Misao, Sano and Hiko has treated her has a member of the family. But Christine never accepted her has that. For her Kaoru was just a freeloader that took the generosity of Hiko has an opportunity to live rich until the end of her life.  
Kaoru in her sweet innocence always thought that she was what Christine told her every night: "You are a f"#%&$# bitch, an ugly thing but you will not have what it's mine and of my children!!" she said has she slapped Kaoru over and over again, on the darkness of Kaoru's room.  
Above all the suffering that Kaoru always keep to herself she was one of the cleverest girls of her school. But for that, she was always badly treated by everyone. From pranks and names that they call her that cut her heart every time they did something. But her eyes have only on person to look for: Misao. She was getting all of that strength from the little girl. She plays with her, and for that they became the best friends that you could ever imagine. Misao gave her the strength to go on, even she has almost given up.  
Enishi never saw Kaoru with a boyfriend. He never saw her with anyone else. But she heard from Sano that she was in love with him. Well for Enishi was a surprise. Kaoru was only 13 when he was already 22, he was too old for her. And... she was a little bit... "Strange". She listened weird music, and have different interests that nobody else did. She was weird.  
When Kaoru turned 14, she received a letter from one of the most prestigious schools on the world, in France. But she didn't know if she did want to go. She had Misao, Sano and Hiko's mafia that she learned to love like her family. She had too much here. And she had also someone that she cared far more then anything: Enishi.  
But Enishi tried the best to tell her that it was better to give up. He didn't know how to say it. In her 14 years party he found a way. It would hurt Kaoru but it was the best. A very pretty woman was flirting to him a long time now.  
  
"Enishi-san may I speak with you?" Kaoru asked in a very shy voice.  
  
"Of course Kaoru-dono." Enishi spoke with the smile on his face.  
  
"Ano, Enishi-san, I... would like to tell ... I..."  
  
"Kaoru-chan, came quickly is time for the cake!" Misao yelled from the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ah, gomen. I tell you later in my room ok?" Kaoru asked again shyly.  
  
And she took off running. Everybody sing the happy birthday for her, Christine didn't, but she was happy.  
After all presents and everything she went off to her room to talk with Enishi. Strangely she heard moans and men's curses. Well must be Sano bringing another of his girlfriends. She kept walking down the all only to find that the moans were coming from her own room. Odd. Very odd. When she reached the big doors of her room it was sure for her that the moans were coming from her room. When she opened the door she saw the must hurtful scene: one of Christine's friends was kneeled next to Enishi has he moan harder and harder. Kaoru's eyes burn and soon they were filled up with tears. She just let the door opened and run as fast as she could. She was so hurt. Enishi did that on purpose. He knew that she was going to her room. Soon the image of Enishi has the prince charming faded away. She ran, ran and run until she was completely alone in the bushes, crying only to herself. Then she heard someone approaching. _

_"That girl is nothing compare to my Misao! She's a bitch; she screw's every man she can. Oh! I don't know how they can do that with such an ugly girl!!" Christine laugh has her friends did it to. "Armenia why are you so flushed?" Christine asked as another person approached. _

_"Your bodyguard, that Enishi is fire, women." _

_"You did what?" _

_"What do you thing I did? But it was weird. He wanted to do it in your adopted child room." _

_Kaoru's eyes suddenly dry and where filled with a burning anger. She got up and went to Hiko's study; tell him that she was going to accept the France's school invitation.  
_

_ And she did. In the next morning she went to France. Enishi and her family never saw her for 4 years, but the French school told them that she was a doing very well, much for Christine dismay. _

_ Misao was the only one that saw her from time to time when she went to France but never told anyone how was Kaoru. Until the day she turned 18, and decided to write to Hiko that she decided that she was going to study medicine in the US.  
Hiko was marvelled by the news, everybody was. Hiko called Kaoru if she wanted him to send his private jet to get her, but she told him that she was already in the country. "Do you what me to send Enishi to pick you up?" Hiko asked. Enishi was already at the door to get his car, when he heard Hiko's voice: "Oh the black Porsche I gave you. Ok, Kaoru be home quickly because everybody is anxious to meet you again."  
  
Enishi decided to go outside to talk with one of mates about the evening rounds when he saw a black Porsche approaching. Music loud for everybody to listen.  
  
Hey_

_Hey I'm your life; I'm the one who takes you there.  
  
Enishi looked at the car when it stooped. He was going to the driver's seat to open the door, but it suddenly open. And that image he will never forget. A girl, no a women with black, long hair, dressed with a black leather pants, and a top that was cut to almost her tummy only with a leather jacket on top of it. The girl has a perfect shaped face, but her eyes where hidden beneath a black sunglasses. _

_ Then the girl stooped. And looked at Enishi. She took of her glasses. Her hair covered almost her right eye, but her eyes where blue, so beautiful that he almost felt aroused. "No way is that Kaoru-chan?" Enishi heard her mate tell to him. _

_"Yes I am. You and Enishi can bring my things, they are packed in the car." Kaoru talked in a low voice, almost commanding. _

_"Yes Miss." He heard his mate tell and go to the car immediately.  
Enishi was left alone with her in the front doors. He stared at her still stupidly. _

_"Why the F&%# are you staring at Yukushiro?" Kaoru asked has she snapped her fingers in front of him, leaving a sweet scent behind. _

_"I'm sorry Kaoru." He asked has he surprised himself for being nervous. _

_"Listen well Yukushiro you will only call me Miss Kaoru got it. Formalities, right, I'm not equal to you!"  
  
"Kaoru is that you?" Sano said as he approached to two of them. _

_"Yep big bro. How are you?" Kaoru asked has e embraced Sano.  
  
They were all surprised, specially Christine and her friends. Enishi can still remember on a pool party Hiko decided to organize, their faces. Kaoru walked in the middle of them with a white Brazilian bikini. Christine and her friends were envious. Since the day he saw her he started to doubt his feelings towards her. Every time that she was around him, he almost felt has aroused has hell.  
But she, she acted coldly towards him. But she teased him a lot; toy with him, like he did to her.  
_  
Enishi was brought to reality has he heard feminine laughter. It was Misao, and of course Kaoru. Her face lightened, and her face today, more then ever, was beautiful.  
She looked at him, and held his eyes for a brief moment, and then she said she was going to walk in the garden before breakfast.

"Enishi where's Sanosouke?" Misao asked.

"He's in the library." Enishi answer her with a smile.

When Misao left him alone, he took this opportunity to go and talk with Kaoru. He opened the big front doors and walked o the garden. He walked a little bit, only to find her next to the pool, smoking a cigarette.

"Miss Kaoru may I speak with you?" Enishi asked has he approached her.

"No, I have nothing to talk with you." Kaoru said has she got up quickly and went to the mansion again.

"Yes I thing we do. Kaoru I think you misunderstood me last night. You have to understand that I've made a promise to this family, I would gave my life to you I swear, but I still don't understand what you've done to me. I...aishiteru. As surprising has it seems I really do." Enishi said has she waited a reply from Kaoru.

"And you think that is throwing me to bed, saying such beautiful words that I am going to forgive you? No wait I should thank you, you know why? Because you show m that the world isn't a beautiful place. You teach that humans are pigs with no feelings." Kaoru said as she was now staring at a very surprised Enishi. "Oh and by the way, you better move on because I think you are the worst of the pigs."  
Kaoru turned way leaving a surprised and hurt Enishi behind. She was correct. He was a stupid man without feelings.  
  
_I'm your dream, make you real _

_I'm your eyes when you must steal _

_I'm your pain when you can't feel _

_Sad but true  
_  
But he was not going to give up on her, yet. He smiled and went to the mansion to see if everything was alright.

Well! what to you think? Good? Bad? R&R please!

To fe:

Thank you so much for the rewiew I was almost deleting my story because I am so full of final exams that I don't have much time. So I'm sorry that I only updated now! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!! ;)


	3. Black Angel

I'm finally over the final exams. I think I did well (I hope). This last chapter is a little inspired in my life story( taking the part of the sexual references...). But this story is going to get better and better. The name of this chapter is what some friends call me so bare with me (some friend of mine told me that it would suit in this chapter, you will see!). To the rewires on the bottom.  
  
Chapter 3: Black angel by Angel338  
  
He stood there, near the fire place of his library, as he watched the flames die in a near agony. He couldn't sleep tonight, it would made 10 years. Every year he had this dream. He tried to close his eyes but the only thing he could see was the crying, painful bodies stretched on the bloodiest floor. People wiping for him not to kill them. Specially a person that he cared the most. Why? He didn't show any emotion, he just crushed the blade throw her throat, her beautiful throat.  
  
"Kenshin? Do you want me to serve breakfast?" a little Chinese women asked from the double doors of the library.

"Not hungry." Kenshin answered as he got up and leave the library.

As he pass throw his maid she whispered to him: "Just leave her rest in peace." He continue on like she never said it. His heart was already too broken. He never trusted anyone again. But this old women seemed to know him. That's why she was different from other persons. She cared form him since she was a little boy. And for that he was caring her in her old days. He felt like she was almost his mother.  
He got to his room and took his tie and his briefcase.

"I'm going to work, I'll eat something at the office." He said as he opened the big doors of his house and went to his Jaguar.

Every time that her family was to the table she felt out of place. Christian gave her the "dirty looks" that she loved to give Kaoru.

"Just what I f""#$%& needed." Kaoru thought to herself. But what really was getting annoying was the looks that Enishi was giving her.

"Kaoru when do you finish your classes?" Hiko brooked her thoughts.

"Sorry I didn't hear you?" she said. "Oh please Hiko I have something to discuss with you after breakfast if you could spare me a little time."

"I always have time for you and my family."

Kenshin got to the office quickly, but was surprised that a big black Mercedes with a dragon inscription already parked near is office in the big city. He already knew who it was. He got to his office, a big skyscraper with a big logo saying "Himura Corporation".  
He passed by the receptionist that stood up and bowed as he passed by her and went to the elevator.  
When he reach to the last floor, where is office was, his secretary looked at him with a panic face.

"I'm sorry sir, this man just got in and didn't want to wait any longer and I..."

"It's ok Rebecca I'll deal with this." He said to his secretary as she opened him the door of his office revealing a man, with brown hair, tall smoking his cigar and looking like someone very powerful. He was seated on a casual sofa that was in a little living room on his office.

"Took you long Himura. I thought you wouldn't come to work today."

"Good morning to you to Katsura. What do you want?" Kenshin said as he lay in his chair on the desk.

"That's a hell of a greeting Himura! We don't see each other for what 8 years?"

"Ten years."

"You have a good memory. Well this is not for wiping reencounters; I've come here to give a final job." Katsura said as he seated right in front Kenshin.

"And what would make you think that I would take it?" Kenshin said with his big amber orbits closed, and his spiky short dark red hair messed up in his chair.

"I'll leave here what you need, then it's your choice if you want to do it or not.Hell my phone is ringing again? Oh! I think it's better if I leave. Good to see you again." Katsura said as he leaved his office.

Kenshin was left alone. When he looked to his desk Katsura left a black sealed piece of silk. Kenshin brooked the silk piece, and he saw pictures taken in black and white, and a name. The name made him smile. Finally he was going to have his revenge.

"What do you want to talk with me Kaoru?" Hiko ask has he got to his bar and got some whisky. Kaoru looked to the paintings of his library looking for a way to tell him what she wanted to say, knowing what his answer would be, but she was not giving up so easily.

"Hiko I love you and respect you as my real father, but I think I don't belong to this family and, I really don't see how I can be a potential target of the other mafias. I think this security that you build around me is too much." Kaoru said with her eyes cast down, because even if Hiko was a sweet generous person to her and her family he was a man that had a respect aura, he was taller then other mans, and it almost seemed that his eyes could read your thoughts. He was possibly one of the few persons she knew that she could not look directly to his eyes.

"Out of question. You must understand Kaoru that the mafia world his getting stranger. How can I explain...?" Hiko took a cautious pause as he read absently a piece of paper on his desk.

"Hiko I really think that this is absurd. I am no importance to anybody ok? How could I be a potential..."

"I know who you are Kaoru Kea. Or should I say Kaoru Kamya." Hiko broke Kaoru, and as he said her true name her face already pale got even whiter. "I know this for almost 5 years ago. You must prepare yourself Kaoru because they are looking for you already. My informers told me that they thought you were dead, but someone failed the job. Someone they never thought it did. And for that they want to kill you." Hiko said as he looked to Kaoru that was now backing to him, but he could sense her ki in a nervous point. But he knew that she would not show it to him. Suddenly Kaoru turn to Hiko's face her face full of anger.

"Let what you call "they" come. I'm not afraid. I didn't do anything so I'm not afraid of their punishment." She said to Hiko, but her voice betraying her words. Her voice was shallow and nervous.

Hiko smiled. That is what you would except of Kaoru. Trying to be strong, but fragile inside.

"I cannot allow that as you know. You are my daughter not biologically but in my heart you are." Hiko said as he walked to his daughter and took her face on his hands.

"But I don't mean anything to anyone. I'm alone." She said this time crying.

"You will never be alone Kaoru. You have me and an all bunch of people that likes you. You have me, Sanousoke, Misao and Enishi. Yes I know you like each other. I think you should give a chance to the guy he is crazy for you!!" Kaoru laugh like she never did from some time now.

"Well I'll think of it."

"Don't think too much. You like him too."

"I don't know. I think that not in the way he want me to. I think that I miss understood what I felt about him. Hiko please stop messing in my business!" Kaoru's face suddenly blushed.

"Ok Ok, I will not mess in your life anymore."

"Boss, somebody outside wants to talk with you." A big male said as he opened the door.

"Well my duty calls. I have to see it. If you excuse me young lady." Hiko said has he followed the other man to the front doors. Kaoru was left on the brightness of the library, thinking again about her past.

Kenshin was on his lunch brake, but he wasn't hungry. The name of the card was still hunting his mind. He was long waiting for this. He got up. His perfect male image was shaped throw the brightness of the day.

When he was young he was very small but with the passing years he took a big jump in his stature. His shoulders were larger; his arms were more big and muscular. He could have been a Greek God. His hair once long and smooth was now short and spiky.

He was, apparently to normal eyes, a normal business man, but his cross shaped scar on his left cheek reminded a lot of people that knew the stories from the underground mafias that he was the most fearsome man alive. He was Battousai, the manslayer. He could kill anybody, if you paid him well. Somebody once said that he was responsible for a high state minister death, because he was messing with someday too important, but he didn't leave clues.

Normally the authorities didn't disturb him: they were too afraid. So he normally didn't have trouble only when some moron called a fight. Normally is opponents finished dead in a pool of blood.

He could remember the last time someone from the Yakuza clan ordered him a kill. Order. Yes he was one of the elite assassins from them. He owned that to Katsura. He is the top of the Yakuza and one of the founders. He was the only one alive.

Kenshin admired him. He stood up when everything and everyone wanted to run. Because of him, the Yakuza's did not become a bunch of cold killers. But he did what Katsura couldn't. He killed. Sometimes he liked it, when he knew that the bastards that died in his sword deserved it. But sometimes he didn't like it. Especially when it was women and children. Yes. That crap that a man shouldn't beat or do anything bad to a woman was not available to him. He killed many, but this time he was going to enjoy it. Kenshin smirked. His big amber eyes shone even more vividly.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts but there is Mr. Katsura on the phone for you." He heard his secretary said timidly, almost afraid. As he moved to his desk again, to pick up the phone, his secretary closed the door.

"Hello Kenshin how are you?" he heard Katsura said. He also heard big noises from the background. Scream of women and man and also it looked like a baby was crying.

"You want to hear my answer or am I wrong?" Kenshin asked in his usual tone of voice, cold and dry.

"Always so forward aren't you Himura. Oh hold on a second." Kenshin listen to what was happening.

"I swear I didn't tell anything to the Shizen please!"

"Don't lie to me. One thing that I hate the most his lies you mother f%&!! Now tell me right now or I'll blow your wife's head."

"I swear I..." A shot was heard and then a men's cry.

"Too bad. Now you tell me what you tell the Shizen clan."

"No the baby no!" he heard the desperate pleas of the men. "I'll tell Ok. They've asked me why did your clan suddenly started to kill in search of something. And I've told them that they had it. Something very precious to your clan."

"You said all of that? Or is that more?"

"No I swear that's all I've said I swear!!!!"

"Oh, that's ok. You didn't say too much." Katsura's voice ringed on the air. "But you made a big mistake." And a shot was heard. And followed by another, which Kenshin supposed killed the baby. "Sorry about the delay Kenshin I had a problem. Well I called you for one reason witch you already named. And I'm waiting for you answer Himura. Do you accept this job?"

"I accept this job. I want 4 million dollars US for it." Katsura was laughing

"Cheaper then the other times Himura ah? You think it will be easy?"

"I've mad it cheaper because of personal reasons."

"Of course. Well as you imagine I have important thinks to do and I imagine that you too. Well see you tomorrow." And Katsura hang up.

Kaoru was admiring the stars. This day passed so fast. She and Misao went to the mal followed for what it looked like a security wall around them. Kaoru hated it. She liked to be free. Not a prisoner! She wanted to go to her bar, but Hiko forbid any of the family members to leave the mansion.  
Hiko's words still shaped on her head. But she was only in shock. She surprised herself by not being afraid.

"Kaoru may I speak with you for a little while?" she heard Enishi's voice throw the silence of the night.

"Not again Enishi, I'm not on the mood." Kaoru said as she stood still on the balcony.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru."

Kaoru couldn't find the words. She wanted to answer to him wrong and dirty. But when she looked to his eyes he saw pain.

"Kaoru you once told me that you didn't care about people's past that everyone even you sometimes made mistakes. So I came here not to ask you to love me, but to start all over again. Let's start over, has friends?"

Kaoru found herself thinking about his words, about their innocence something that they've lost a long time ago. Her eyes started again to shine. And when Enishi lost all his hope Kaoru thrown her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Let's start over then." Kaoru whispered to him.

Well I updated!! I want to thank some rewiers that rewied when I last excepted.

sweety thank you for the rewiew I really liked it! Well wait and see if he does or not (laughts as an evil scientist!!!)

Raeyn-chan don't pass out please!!! For tell you the truth I don't really consider my writting so good, I think that I only have a little bit of imagination, that's all.

For last I would like to say thank you to my friend zyro for helping me with some names! Thank Zyro, good luck on university!!

I would like to dedicate this chapie to someone I love and I know it's watching me somehow wherever he is: Oncle I will always love you.


	4. No leaf clover

HELLO! Well I'm going to take more time on this chapter because I'm a little sick. So I have to stay in bed, and when anybody is seeing me I sneak to the desk and write a little bit more of the story. I think that this chapter his not so good. But that I leave to you. Read and enjoy. To the rewires, on the bottom. (as usual)

I don't own the characters [wish I did, I could be filthy rich :'( ] only the plot is mine.

Chapter 4: No leaf clover

Strange. It was raining in the peak of the summer. Kaoru was looking throw the big windows of the mansion. A lot of noise coming from Hiko's library. A big discussion, followed by curses and something hitting the floor. Kaoru thought that was strange. Throw all the years that she was with Hiko she never thought that she would witness something like that.

Misao was a little scared too. She was on the sofa near the window, reading a book, but from time to time, when the yelling was stronger, she took the eyes of the book.

Enishi was with them. His eyes never leaving the door. She smiled. She thought in her inner that he really diserved a second chance. True that she could never forget what he he have done, but how could she forget her father's words... And Hiko helped her reminding of it. Kaoru thought that after she talked with Hiko, her spirit was calmer, and more then ever, she felt like home.

Suddenly the doors were open, and like instinct Enishi stood up, even if he didn't have a weapon near him, his arm was looking for his sword, but never found it.

"This is absurd Hiko. It's outrageous! I will never accept something like that!" a small stature men followed by two body guards yelled as he left Hiko's library.

Hiko followed soon after, his face torn with anger like Kaoru never saw. She looked to Enishi and she was about to ask him what was going on but like he read her thoughts he cut her.

"Stay here. I'm going to see what's happening." Enishi said as he left the sofa and went after Hiko.

Suddenly a pain hit her heart, and she felt like she was going to faint. Some images that she thought only haave in her dreams were real. The Sakura tree and she saw blood. Her blood.

Misao looked up as she saw Kaoru sit down. Kaoru looked nervous; she didn't like that at all.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be fine." Misao said has he watched a nervous Kaoru lighting a cigar.

"Misao I really don't know why, but I have a bad feeling. "

"You never believed on that s%& why are you telling this now. Dad his full grown man, he can take care of himself, you'll see."

"No it's not about him I'm worried about. I don't now why my heart suddenly stop beating, like something very bad was going to happen." Kaoru was now shaking, like the cold wind of the storm penetrate her bones and was freezing her inner self.

Misao was a little bit taken a back. For the first time in her life she saw fear in Kaoru's eyes. Her blue pools were suddenly similar to frozen lagoons. She was looking throw the walls, like she was seeing a ghost.

The storm was getting worst outside. Lightings were saw, illuminating a big room, were everything was dark. The only sound that was listened was the cutting of a wind, by someone. Another cry of battle and a swift on the floor. Then the light of a thunder again. Suddenly the doors of the room were open. What was invisible now come to physic form: a man without any kind of shirt, with his body covered with sweat and his muscles tensed because of the exercise, and with black sporting pants. His face was hidden in the shadows.

"Do you want to eat lunch?" the same Chinese women asked with her face looking to the sweat form.

Suddenly a thunder lightened his face. Spiky hair, which looked black, but truly was a very dark red (like very dark blood), and a strong face of brown tone that constracted with eyes that gleamed amber like a predator. The women jumped a little bit in surprise, thinking that she saw the death it self. But soon she realizes that was only Kenshin.

"So, you're going to kill again?" she asked has the men approached her, ready to go out.

"You can serve dinner after I finished my shower." He answers coldly as he passed to her.

The women stared to the tall men's back. His sweaty back was outlined by muscles, which showed that he was an athletic. But his sport was far behind anybody would think.

"I'm getting tired and old for this." The women thought to her as she walked down the stairs. Then she heard a noise. A big lightning had just hit somewhere.

"A storm, in summer?"

"What???? I swear I give my work to your secretary sir." Kaoru yelled has she walked from one side to another with her small cell phone on her hands.

"I'm just saying this because you are a good student, and I don't want to give you a 0 in this work."

"I know sir, but I swear I give it to your secretary. I swear!" Kaoru said has she sat on the desk.

"Well your swears are not important to me Miss Kea, and has a prove of my tolerance and appreciation to your family's name, I'm going to give you a second chance."

"And what would that be?" Kaoru said has she looked at the LCD screen looking to another document.

"Well I'm in the university reviewing some classes programs and I presume that you have a copy."

"You presume correctly." Kaoru said has she opened the file of the work talked.

"Well you can pass by here and give it to me at 9 pm. I'll meet you on my office."

"Ok thank you sir."

"Good night miss Kea." And the other line went dead.

"Well better start printing before dinner." She said as she clicked in the printing button.

She lightened a cigar. Who the F#$% did he think she was. She was responsible enough to get a work done, and she give it to her f"#$%& secretary before the end of the limit time. Maybe her secretary forgot it. Then it hit her. Maybe the little pervert was trying to pull something out of her has well.

"I can believe it!!!" she said out loud.

"You can believe what?" a masculine form from the door asked her. Kaoru looked up surprised.

"Sano you shouldn't get into others people room without asking." Kaoru said absently as she quickly tried to organize the work that her teacher just asked some minutes ago.

"Well I've just come to ask you if you could do me a favour."

"And what would that be? You know that I don't have time to do you homework's or anything." Kaoru said has she got up and put the work on a plastic cape.

"Well that has nothing to do about it. It's about dad. I'm not going to tell Misao because she is too young to understand these things. You know that dad fought with that mafia guy right? Maybe you could talk to him and try to grab him something."

"Why would you thing that he would tell me anything?"

"Because he confides in you. It's just that... I want to know that it's nothing too much serious you know. I would give my life for that man." Sanousouke brown eyes shined has he was speaking those words. Kaoru gave his big brother a big smile and hugged him for just a moment. Sanousouke seemed like a big dumb guy but he was one of the bravest men Kaoru knew.

"We hope that don't have to happen right brother?" Sanousouke looked to Kaoru's big blue eyes and smiled.

"Sis did you and Enishi get somewhere? You're eyes are not sad and cold like they used to be. Does that mean something?" Sanousouke asked has he give Kaoru a quick kiss.

"Not again Sano. And no we didn't. We're just friends."

"You know you seem like one of that Hollywood couples that are seen making out, and when people asked they say "just friends!" Sano said as he imitaded a women's voice. Kaoru laughed for Sanousouke delight.

"No we are really friends Sano, just that." "

Oh s#$% we have to go to dinner. Do you want to go somewhere after?"

"Not today Sano, tomorrow we have classes and I have to go to the university today. My stupid teacher said I didn't get the work done so he gave me a second chance."

"But that doesn't seem you. You never forget anything." "

That's because I delivered the work he must have miss it or something."

"Or he wants something else... its better you take someone with you. I'll go."

"Oh don't be stupid. I don't need a babysitter."

"Don't push my patience too far." Sanousouke said trying to make a very angry voice as he opened the door. "C'mon we have to go eat. I'm hungry!!!"

"You're always hungry."

Kenshin was already too tormented by the simple thought of his victim today. He killed so many that he lost count. As the hot water run throw his body he started to remember the first time he killed. Katsura found him once when he wanted to join his assassinations squads. Everybody laughed at his question. He was so young; he had 15 and was so small and thin, that nobody believed that he was going to survive at any fight. But Katsura knew that stature was nothing. The boy's eyes glinted menace and even if he looked so innocent, his eyes were almost purple, but they glinted amber.

_"Ok, if you thing you have the balls to kill then I want to you to fight Kamya here." _

_"Please sir Kamya his too talented to a boy like this. Let me punish him for his arrogance." One of Katsura's assassins that was sit one a table drinking sake pulled up ready to strike the boy. But he stops when Katsura put his hand on a stop signal the assassin stop. _

_"Kamya at my sign. You don't need to kill the boy."_

Then Kenshin saw him for the first time. Kamya was a tall man that appeared to have his 25 or 26 years old, black hair that was pulled in a high pony tail. His eyes were so dark and he didn't look Japanese like himself.

_"Are you ready boy?" Kamya asked. Kenshin just pulled his sword out of his sheath. And then Katsura made the sign and they both launched to each other like to fighting animals.__ Kenshin blocked Kamya's attacked and then Kamya pulled out a second sword to attack Kenshin, but as he made his movement Kenshin disappeared. Kamya was so confuse that the only thing he felt wa a cold on his neck. The little boy that his mates were teasing just beat him. All the assassins were taken aback. All staring at the two with their mouth open. Katsura couldn't believe it. And then he just remember who he was he break the surprised silence. _

_"You are really good boy. What's your name?" _

_"Himura Kenshin," _

_"Kenshin I have to apologise for underestimated you. You just defeated one of our greatest warriors." _

_"He was very good indeed." Kamya just added. Then he went to Katsura and whispered something to his hear. Katsura nodded and looked to Kenshin. Then Kamya leaved. _

_"Well boy welcome to the Yakuza clan." Kenshin just bowed. _

_"__Kid do you have any idea who do you just defeat??" the same men that wanted to fight Kenshin said. "That's the leader of the Yakuza clan. And you defeat him!" _

Kenshin's big orbits just opened and like he had awake from a dream he was already on front of his bed. His killing closes were already out in top of the bed. He just put his black pants and a black tight shirt and then his black long leather coat. He looked at the final item. His sword. The sword was samurai like that had a black sheath with a golden dragon. It seemed like a piece of art. And it really was. It was the only of its kind just like Kenshin. He putted his sword hidden in his black coat and went off his room. As he went downstairs he was met by the old Chinese women gaze.

"Chi I will come back later." And with that he left his house.

"Kaoru stop smoking please. You're annoying me." Sanousouke said to a day dreaming Kaoru that had her eyes staring into nothing.

"Sano could you please get a little slower. It's MY car you're driving."

"WOW!!! She talked! What the f$#& is bothering you Kaoru?" she never answered because they were getting near her university.

"Turn there to the left." Kaoru said as she pointed him where to park.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's fine I'll go there myself." Kaoru opened the door and left Sano waiting.

Kaoru opened the big doors and found herself in an unusual university. Everything was so quiet and dark that she started to be afraid.

"Kaoru for God sakes your not a child. Just go to the professor's classroom and leave him the work, and then go!!!" Kaoru said quietly to herself has she started to walk.

"Why it has to be so dark??? F&%$ I can see a thing..." Suddenly she heard movement beside her. She franticly turned, her eyes opened in fear. But it was nothing. She tried to calm herself; she was reaching the professor's classroom. Seeing a faint light she approached the door and opened it.

"Excuse me sir there is the..." but she never finished her sentence. She was now looking to a bloodiest desk with a body all opened. She screamed as much as she could.

"SANO!!" she screamed.

But then a lightning illuminated fuly the room. A man was standing next to the desk. His face was covered but his eyes shined a mean amber, like fire, she thought. The black robes of the man were all covered in blood.

"Who are you?" Kaoru finally asked as she backed away to the wall. But the man kept staring at her with such a menace that Kaoru never saw (and she grown surrounded by assassins).

"If you think I'm going to shrink and be killed willingly, you're getting the wrong idea." Kaoru said surprising even herself, discovering a strength that she never thought she possessed. The man eyes still studying her from top to bottom, and she saw irony in his eyes. Her fear turned to anger when she understood that this man was laughing of her. Very quickly she grabbed her little knife that she was always with and thrown it so hard that it ended up in the man shoulders. The assassin growled with pain, and it was the distraction Kaoru needed to run away.

Kenshin could not believe that women thrown him a knife!!!

"That bitch!" he thought to himself. He took the knife off his shoulders. He heard her trying to run from him. He started to run to catch her. As much as she wanted, she could never be has fast as he was.

"I have to finish the job."

Kaoru was so scared that she wasn't thinking any longer. She was lost inside her own university. She had thrown a knife to a killer that she knew was there not to kill her teacher but her.

"This was an ambush!!" Kaoru thought realizing the painful truth. She was going to die tonight either she wanted or not. She started to remember Hiko's words. _"They'll come to get you..."_

Kaoru realized that the killer was following her again. Then she saw the library. The exit door was just over the other corner of the library.

Trying desperately to open the doors she didn't realize the killer had already spotted her. But she turned and saw the big amber eyes glowing and she did the first thing that she remembered. With a punch she broke the glass and opened it running has much as she could. But it was too late. The killer moved like the wind and he was already in front of her.

"Give up Kamya. You have no choice." For the first time Kaoru heard the voice of this tall men in front of her. She didn't know why but he looked like someone that she knew.

"I already told you I'm not going to give up." And with that she brooked a chair taking of its leg, using it as a sword.

Kenshin saw fluidly as she brooked the chair and taking its leg. Swinging the new weapon she launched forward trying to it him. But Kenshin's style was far more powerful and fast to this style that she was using and that he knew so well.

When he thought it was enough he just grabbed her sword and tried to take it from her but she never let go. When he pushed the sword Kaoru came along and fell on the floor.

"You can kill me but you will die soon after." She said as she pressed something on her wrist. Kenshin grabbed her hand and pulled her wrist and saw a little chip.

"Very clever." Kenshin said starting to scent a beautiful smell that started to relax him. A scent that he knew so well."But it's not enough to stop me." But the night was broken by the sound of cars and motorcycles approaching and stopping. He turned to Kaoru who was giving a big smile. Kenshin got up and took off his cap and for the first time

Kaoru saw the face of her assassin. Then everything turned black

Well!!! I've finished the fourth chapter!!! Know to the kind rewiers that rewied chapter 3!!!!

.Raeyn-chan-THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Why don't you try to writte something? And post it? But I think everyone has imagination! Just need to get inspiration!!!

rain angst- Thank you for your kindness!

Well! Sugestions, you want to kill me??? then leave your opinion in my e mail or just click in "rewiew"!!! Thank you.... :P


End file.
